


evolving the right way

by lovesaudade



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Best Friends, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, HyungHyuk Bingo, M/M, kinda??, someone teach me how to write summaries pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesaudade/pseuds/lovesaudade
Summary: minhyuk just wants his eevee to finally evolve. and hyungwon, thebestbest friend, wants to help him.





	evolving the right way

**Author's Note:**

> (for the pokemon square.)
> 
> okay so... we're doing this HAHAHA. but really, this turned out much different than what i originally planned and worked on. i hope the drastic change of it all was worth it.
> 
> by the way! i've linked the pictures of the pokemon hyunghyuk own for people who aren't familiar of the older/newer generations, just to help you give an idea of what kind of trainers hyunghyuk are ouo
> 
> happy reading, my dears!! c:

in a grassy field near a pristine blue lake, a couple of miles in between two small towns, sits a pair of best friends. the summer sky and the fresh, afternoon breeze blankets the two, effectively ceasing their plans of any productivity. one boy, hyungwon, is supposed to be training his team for a gym battle, planning order and attack strategies. the other, minhyuk, should be practicing with his team for the upcoming pokemon contest.

it's officially hyungwon's and minhyuk's tenth badge and ribbon respectively, should they successfully finish their events. but this next win for minhyuk would mean that he'll be able to participate in the grand festival again by the end of the year—and this time win it, a dream any coordinator would love to achieve.

however, the dream sits comfy where it is, right on the neighboring town, because minhyuk is busy trying to achieve  _another_ dream of his.

his present dream is squirming in his arms with wide, panicked eyes darting around, craving for her sweet, sweet escape.

minhyuk pays no mind. in fact, he cuddles the pokemon closer to his chest. his own eyes squeeze shut in determination, concentrating with vigor to aid his little friend to evolve.

after a solid twenty minutes of nothing extraordinary, a warm touch on his forearms makes him squeal in delight.  _it's happening! it's finally happen—_

"minhyuk, stop." hyungwon sighs, further pulling at his best friend's arms. "your [eevee](https://ewedit.files.wordpress.com/2016/07/pokemon-evee.jpg?w=612) is gonna pass out any second now."

at his words, minhyuk pouts and begrudgingly releases his hold on his pokemon. the little creature quickly jumps into hyungwon's arms instead, snuggling her head into the crook of his arm. minhyuk's pout turns even sadder, which hyungwon just silently laughs at.

"stop moping, you child." he consoles half-heartedly, a hand coming up to pet the eevee in his lap. "you know an eeveelution doesn't work this way."

"but this one does!" minhyuk cries out immediately, crossing his eevee-free arms dejectedly. "eevee can't just evolve with a stone or with time, she needs friendship! an insane amount of  _affection!_ "

hyungwon stares his best friend, a teasing grin forming on his lips. "yeah, insane alright."

minhyuk is not sorry for the flurry of slaps and punches he throws at his best friend. but, he stops mid-jab when his eevee makes an adorable cry, gaining both of their attention. he watches the eevee shake off hyungwon's arms before walking back onto his own lap, closing her eyes in content. bless an eevee's forgiving nature.

a loud splash unexpectedly appears next to the three and covers them in a drizzle. minhyuk unevenly blinks the droplets from his eyes before his gaze lands on a [milotic](http://www.youloveit.ru/uploads/gallery/main/162/milotic.png), half of her creamy white skin above the water. the majestic pokemon bows at the sight of hyungwon, her trainer, before doing the same to minhyuk.

hyungwon stands from his earthy perch and walks towards his pokemon, using his height to run a gentle hand on the side of her face. "you look refreshed, milotic. had a good swim?" he receives a quiet but beautiful hum, and he smiles with fondness. "that's wonderful."

"where are the rest, milotic?" minhyuk jumps up, making sure his eevee is secured in his embrace and  _not_ in a death grip.

milotic simply shifts her gaze to her right, and both minhyuk and hyungwon get surprised when they're met with another splash, barely avoiding getting soaked from head to toe. the source of the smaller but wilder splash, a [vaporeon](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/sonicpokemon/images/f/fc/Vaporeon.png/revision/latest?cb=20130103060847) and a [squirtle](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/pokedex/images/c/ce/Schiggy.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120316192523&path-prefix=de), makes their way out of the lake and onto the grass, shaking off the excess water from their bodies.

minhyuk's eyes twinkle at his pokemon's arrival. "hi, vaporeon! looks like you enjoyed yourself, too. haven't seen you this happy since we played fetch when you were still an eevee."

hyungwon lifts up his squirtle and places him on his shoulder, the pokemon's chubby arms grabbing onto his dark hair. "you mean when he was supposed to fetch you a stick but instead fetched you a water stone?"

a comical but true instance that no one would ever believe every time minhyuk retells the story. unfortunately, hyungwon was there when it happened and thus becoming minhyuk's one and only eye-witness. still didn't mean anything for a lot of people, though. 

they're taken out of memory lane when a series of steps drum against the soil. minhyuk side-eyes his best friend, fully aware whose steps those belong to as much as hyungwon does. he grins when hyungwon turns to his left and waits for the incoming pokemon.

sprinting with nimble paws, hyungwon's [ninetales](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/sonicpokemon/images/6/67/Ninetales_AG_anime.png/revision/latest?cb=20130729001358) comes into view, wisps of her golden fur dancing with the wind. on her back, an [umbreon](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/nintendo/images/9/9f/Umbreon.png/revision/latest?cb=20160225223156&path-prefix=en) is howling his greeting at the two young trainers watching after them. keeping up next to them is a [gallade](http://goshrine.com/photos/9311/original/gallade.png), eyes narrowed in concentration while a [rowlet](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemon-reborn/images/5/5b/RowletArt.png/revision/latest?cb=20180119212723) performs twirls and loops above him.

hyungwon gathers them all as much as his lengthy arms could accomodate, patting the heads of those he couldn't reach. the sight alone has minhyuk's heart burst with endearment and beating rather fast as if he just finished a marathon. 

if pokemon could look coy, then minhyuk's eevee would be doing just that. purple doe eyes stare up at him and minhyuk can't help but playfully stick his tongue down at his pokemon, knowing that she could feel his heartbeat as well.

"shut it you." minhyuk whispers. the eevee yaps twice before cutely licking her trainer's nose.

a rustling noise echoes behind them and minhyuk tenses up immediately. hyungwon must've heard it as well and is now striding towards him, ninetales and gallade following after him. they search for the origin of the noise, eyes and ears keen at any other development. then, minhyuk's eevee leaves his arms and joins vaporeon in taking an offensive stance in front of the thick bushes a few feet away.

minhyuk stays alert for any more signs of movement from the shrubs. his fingers curl and uncurl, ready to shout a command for his eevee and vaporeon. 

the noise hastily reveals itself from behind the bushes. in a split second, minhyuk is able to stop himself from calling out a joint attack command. relief courses through his veins at the appearance of his two huge, intimidating-looking pokemon smiling right at him.

he lets them finish their wail of happiness before speaking up. "[infernape](https://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/thumb/f/fb/392Infernape.png/250px-392Infernape.png)! [seviper](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/7/7e/Seviper.png/revision/latest?cb=20080910100356)! you shouldn't sneak up on us like that. hyungwon and i could've seriously hurt you." 

the fire and poison-type pokemon lower their eyes in apology as they cautiously approach their white-blond trainer.

minhyuk places his hands on his hips, looking more serious and authoritative than usual. "and where are the others, hmm? you two should be looking out for them, i trusted that responsibility on you guys."

on cue, his [pikachu](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/youtubepoop/images/f/f7/5Pikachu.png/revision/latest?cb=20141108062013) peaks from infernape's head, his feet shyly planted on the other's shoulder. then, an [espeon](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/sonicpokemon/images/e/ef/Espeon.png/revision/latest?cb=20130104053420) leaps from seviper's body, looking just as guilty as the rest of her companions.

minhyuk stares at them a little longer before his posture relaxes with a sigh. kneeling down, he gestures them to draw closer to him, softening his gaze to something more concerned than angry. "i don't even know how you guys managed to split up from hyungwon's party, but i'm still glad that you all stuck together. just... don't scare me like that, okay?"

the rest of his pokemon nod obediently before swarming their trainer in joy. minhyuk falls back on the grass, laughing at the attention he's getting. he couldn't stay mad at his babies for too long, even if he tried his hardest.

above him, hyungwon chuckles at the situation. "you feeling okay now,  _dad_ _?_ "

"being a single parent is hard, wonnie. you should know."

"nah, i think it's ridiculously easy." the younger jerks his head over his shoulder. "my kids are very well-behaved."

and they are. ninetales and gallade make their way back to the rest of hyungwon's pokemon, all seated under the shade of a tall, oak tree. the six of them are either munching on some snacks they packed for the trip or taking a power nap against the sturdy trunk. his umbreon, however, raises his head from his food bowl at the commotion. his pointed ears twitch about while making a bee line towards minhyuk's espeon.

the two eeveelutions meet in the middle before nuzzling their heads together. it's no secret to the best friends that these two pokemon have the closest bond together, as they were the first pokemon minhyuk and hyungwon received when they were kids. as eevees, the two were constantly doing things together, from sparring with each other to playing games in minhyuk's backyard. the eevees' friendship grew as strong as minhyuk and hyungwon's—maybe even rivaled the bond their owners have.

although, maybe they already have a deeper relationship than the two boys.

it was jokingly pointed out by hyungwon two weeks ago, mentioning that his umbreon has a crush on minhyuk's espeon. minhyuk laughed, and hyungwon thought it was because of his theory, but it was really more out of nerves. the word "crush" coming from his best friend's mouth had minhyuk's mind scrambling. especially that he has been harboring a crush—borderline love—for hyungwon since  _forever._

minhyuk can't act upon the sickeningly sweet adoration he has for his best friend. because if minhyuk has a dream, then hyungwon has his own.

who is he to get in the way of hyungwon's path towards being a league champion one day? he couldn't distract him with a silly thing such as feelings or a relationship. he would never forgive himself.

so, he handles the silly feelings by channeling that same energy into his eevee's evolution. minhyuk wasn't kidding when he wanted to give an insane amount of affection. 

something prods at minhyuk's cheek and only did he realize that the sensation is getting stronger and stronger, much to his slight annoyance. refocusing, minhyuk is met with a chuckling hyungwon, and he wills his face to not blush furiously at the proximity.

"will you stop that!" the light-haired trainer exclaims, his voice cracking by just a tad.

"it wasn't my idea, it was pikachu's." hyungwon explains as the pokemon, who's situated on his shoulder, tilts his head in glee. "he's been trying to get your attention for a while now but you just kept staring at umbreon and espeon."

"sorry, sorry." he attempts to show his best natural minhyuk smile. "what is it, pikachu? are you hungry?"

hyungwon and pikachu engages a silent conversation with their eyes. the exhange—or lack thereof—amuses minhyuk.

"mind sharing what you both know to the rest of the class?" minhyuk quips.

no words are spoken, but the mischievous glint in their eyes explains everything.

feeling like he was the butt of a joke, minhyuk runs his hand through his unruly locks, then places it on his best friend's shoulder. it allows pikachu to transfer from one boy to the other, running across his trainer's arm. "you're such a troublemaker, aren't you?"

"a hundred percent like his trainer."

"did i ask for an opinion, hyungwon?" minhyuk scowls.

the taller merely grins, all sugary and innocent that minhyuk  _clearly_ sees through. 

pikachu uses his trainer's shoulder as a springboard, hopping off before landing securely next to the two eeveelutions. the three pokemon make their way back to the rest by the tree, minhyuk shaking his head when he catches them mooching off from the others' food.

"is someone jealous?"

minhuyk brings his gaze back to hyungwon, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "jealous? jealous of what?"

"of umbreon and espeon, what else?" the other replies as if it's common sense.

minhyuk scrunches his nose fast enough to disguise the anxious look that was on the brink of showing. "that's non-sense, wonnie. why would i be?"

hyungwon shrugs. "you tell me, that's why i'm asking." he takes a step closer, leaning in to observe minhyuk's brown eyes. "i meant what i said by you looking at them for a suspiciously long time."

it's the most opportune time for minhyuk's brain to malfunction. struggling to think of a good explanation, he almost jumps out of his own skin when something tugs at his jeans. then, the excuse easily flows from his mouth.

"just wondering when will eevee finally evolve." he explains smoothly, scooping up the small pokemon once again in his arms. "i can also tell that she's ready for it, too."

hyungwon crosses his arms, a contemplative look graces his features. "you were right about the whole friendship and affection factors. and knowing you as a person, you're just a bundle of those two combined."

minhyuk coughs awkwardly, uncertain if he should take that as a compliment or an insult. but he still continues to listen.

"have you ever thought of giving affection in another way?"

frowning, minhyuk says, "i'm not following."

"like, what if cuddling and hugging isn't enough affection for eevee?"

minhyuk's eyebrows shoot up, hiding behind his fringe. "what do you suggest i should do? kiss her?"

the idea is utterly absurd. which is why minhyuk gets extremely lost when hyungwon just smirks at him.

"you want me to kiss eevee? that's... odd, to put it nicely."

"i never said you have to give the affection to eevee."

"then, who do i give it to?"

minhyuk can see hyungwon's eyes almost disappear at the back of his head from rolling them  _that_ hard. he didn't, however, see what happened next. nor could he ever expect it.

all minhyuk could feel is warmth—different variants of it: the sun casting shadows next to them, eevee's presence in his arms, slender fingers cradling his face, blood rushing to the apple of his cheeks, and  _most importantly,_ hyungwon's pillow-like lips on his.

minhyuk's heart almost gives out from the kiss. hyungwon's lips glide and slot themselves against mihyuk's in every perfect angle. minhyuk's legs would've collapsed underneath him, if not for one of hyungwon's hands trailing down from his cheek to his waist, guiding minhyuk's body closer to his. 

much to his own surprise, minhyuk gets over the initial shock and lets his eyes flutter shut before losing himself even more into the kiss. little stars imprint themselves behind minhyuk's eyeslids the moment he tilts his head, and he senses hyungwon eagerly smiling into the movement before deepening his worship over his lips.

the warmth just builds, and builds, and builds. it's overwhelming, nothing that minhyuk could ever think beyond his wildest imaginations. it crawls through every inch of his skin, pleasantly burning the tips of his ears, the expanse of his chest, the span of his arms—

until minhyuk realizes that his arms feel like they're  _actually_  burning. 

breaking the kiss prematurely, minhyuk stumbles backwards as he yells, "what the he—"

whatever threatening remarks minhyuk wanted to say immediately die on his lips. a bright orb of pure light floats between him and hyungwon, and it takes him a few moments to understand what's unfolding in front of his very eyes, squinting or not.

finally, the light starts to slowly dimmer, until it fully reveals the softest shades of pink and most adorable baby blue eyes minhyuk has ever seen.

"wonnie! eevee—eevee is!"

the dark-haired trainer nods excitedly at minhyuk's unfinished sentence, his smile matching the one growing on the other's face.

minhyuk barely manages to hold back his tears as his eevee—his  _[sylveon](http://www.snoop-in-a-box.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Pokemon-Nymphali_Feelinara-817x1024.jpg) _ lands on the grass. he collects her in his embrace once again, giggling when she enthusiastically nuzzles her face all over her trainer's cheeks and chest.

he lifts his head at the exact time hyungwon stops to stand in front of him. shivers run down minhyuk's spine when the taller embraces him again, arms secured around his waist. he gets a quick peck from hyungwon, one on his cheek and the other on his nose before he feels the other's breath fanning his lips.

"that enough affection for you?"

truthfully, minhyuk shakes his head negatively just to get a taste of hyungwon's warm, irresistible lips again. 

**Author's Note:**

> in typical author fashion, this ended up being longer than i expected, even if i already said that i drastically changed a lot of things here lol oH WELL.
> 
> i have two parting words for you all: easter egg c:
> 
> kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are welcomed and appreciated! you may also reach me via twitter: @_kihyunghyuk. thank you!


End file.
